


you have to do more to sate me

by saviorcomplex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: "You have to do more to sate me." Gundham spoke, voice low and guttural."Oh really? Like what?" Hajime asked, trying to get him to ask for it.But Gundham wasn't one to ask, or demand, he did things usually by action.So it was no surprise when Gundham gripped his hips and pulled Hajime on top of him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Hinted Tanaka Gundham/Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	you have to do more to sate me

"Mmm," Gundham mumbled in his sleep. It was another night of tossing and turning for the poor Ultimate Breeder, and Hajime was getting worried about him.

Fuyuhiko wasn't there tonight, due to some family business, so it was just the two of them in Gundham's full-sized bed. Their smaller boyfriend swore he was going to buy the tallest out of the three a king sized mattress. 

Just the two of them....  
Just the two of them.

Hajime smiled, nuzzling his nose into the side of Gundham's neck. 

"Soulmate," Gundham grunted out, eyes fluttering open for a moment before they closed again, and he was asleep, all over again.  
He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so vulnerable.  
Hajime loved it.

Lazily, Hajime slid a hand down and began to palm Gundham through his sweatpants, earning a muffled gasp from him.  
With a hum, he kissed the pale skin of the Breeder's neck, and almost gracefully, his lover squirmed. 

Hajime slid a hand into Gundham's sweatpants, beneath his boxers, so that he could squeeze the base of his cock.  
Gundham's eyes lazily fluttered open, and he muttered something about how Hajime was his perfect soulmate. The brunet couldn't help it, he jerked off Gundham, feeling his cock harden in his hand. 

"You have to do more to sate me." Gundham spoke, voice low and guttural.  
"Oh really? Like what?" Hajime asked, trying to get him to ask for it.  
But Gundham wasn't one to ask, or demand, he did things usually by action.  
So it was no surprise when Gundham gripped his hips and pulled Hajime on top of him.  
Hajime sighed, pushing off his shorts and boxers before helping shove down Gundham's sweatpants and boxers. 

Gundham grinned, grey eyes full of tired longing.  
"Well, mortal, you got yourself into this predicament." Gundham hummed, leaning up on his elbows to kiss Hajime's cheek.  
"Yeah, I did." Hajime agreed, lifting his hips and lowering himself onto Gundham.  
They both groaned, sitting there for a moment when Hajime lowered himself down fully. They relaxed, comfortable like this. 

With a grin, he pressed a short kiss to Gundham's lips while lazily rocking his hips up and down, generating friction between them. The Breeder's hand made its way Hajime's cock, jerking him off. They kept their pace slow, moaning lightly into each other's ears as Hajime buried his face into the pillow next to Gundham's head. 

Gundham gasped, bucking his hips up so that he was more inside of Hajime as he came, making the smaller teen tremble.

"Oh fuck," Hajime giggled breathlessly as Gundham's hand squeezed his cock, roughly jerking him off now. The rough hand felt too good against his skin, enough to make him tip over the edge.

Hajime moaned into Gundham's ear, whining out words of admiration and love and affection and fuck he really did love Gundham. 

They laid there, Hajime panting on top of Gundham, relaxing in the comfort of one another. Then Gundham moved his hands to Hajime's shoulders, tugging him down so that their chests were pressed against each other's. 

"You're my soulmate." Gundham mumbled.  
"I love you too." Hajime breathed out.

They fell asleep like that, on top of eachother, relaxing in the comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior !!!


End file.
